Il faut bien un début à tout
by LadyMiroir
Summary: Au lendemain de la guerre qui a sévi dans le monde magique, les jeunes sorciers de la génération d'Harry Potter retentent l'expérience de Poudlard pour effectuer une nouvelle septième année. Dans le lot, nos sorciers favoris : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et tant d'autres... Mais surtout Hermione Granger, et contre attente Draco Malfoy. Comment soigner de telles blessures ?


**Présentation générale  
**

La fiction qui suit ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7. Les personnages qui sont morts au cours des derniers tomes le restent.

Chaque titre de chapitre sera une référence à un titre de livre ou de musique dont l'état d'esprit général sera en raccord avec celui du chapitre. Cela fait aussi référence aux livres et aux musiques qui accompagnent Hermione au quotidien, créant une cohérence entre tous les éléments de l'histoire.

La vocation principale de cette fanfiction, qui prend bien sûr des libertés par rapport à l'histoire originelle, est d'explorer la manière dont les personnages se reconstruisent suite à la guerre, d'explorer leurs émotions et leurs sentiments, de sortir des clichés que l'on peut habituellement trouver.

Bien entendu, je tiens à garder le côté « Arlequin » (vous savez cette collection de livres érotiques dont l'histoire suit toujours le même schéma-type) de ce genre de fanfiction. Le rated sera M, car il y aura plusieurs scènes chaudes comme on les aime.

Je ne cherche pas à embellir ou enlaidir les personnages. J'espère pouvoir proposer une vision plus complexe et nuancée de ces derniers.

Le couple qui sera au centre de l'attention est bien évidemment celui formé par Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy. Mais quelques couples annexes feront aussi partie de l'histoire.

Je ne promets rien, c'est mon premier essai, et j'espère ne pas être trop ambitieuse pour commencer !

Bonne lecture, et vos avis seront la bienvenue,

:*

**Prologue  
**

Il faut bien un début à tout. Or, cette histoire a un début bien précis : une seconde septième année à Poudlard, dont la vocation est de rattraper le temps perdu que la guerre a provoqué et les dégâts qu'elle a engendrés. Une majorité de la génération sacrifiée, celle de Harry Potter, a décidé de revenir. Sans compter que toutes les autres promotions se retrouvent elles-aussi à redoubler leur année, dont la première qui a été littéralement foutue en l'air par le délire des Carrow (et par extension de Voldemort et ses sbires) et des règles strictes imposées par ceux-ci dans chaque discipline, dénaturant totalement la dimension humaniste inhérente à l'enseignement initial de l'école. Le but de ce redoublement général, qui suppose une augmentation par deux des effectifs en première année, est de proposer un nouveau type de pédagogie et une nouvelle manière d'enseigner la magie afin de former des esprits critiques, d'ouvrir à la tolérance, d'apprendre le pardon, et par là de guérir des plaies que la guerre a ouvertes. Telle était la mission, et pas des moindres, de Minerva McGonnagall, récemment nommée directrice de Poudlard en ce lendemain sanglant.

Il faut noter que le château, suite aux nombreux dommages qu'il a subi au cours de l'ultime bataille, a été rénové. La maquette des enseignements dispensés aussi. Ainsi, ont été ajoutés des cours, mineurs, bien qu'obligatoires. Sept différents en tout : un pour chaque année. Tous ont été pensés pour ouvrir l'esprit des jeunes sorciers au monde qui les entoure, notamment moldu, afin de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. La première année aura le plaisir de dispenser des cours de géographie générale (incluant aussi bien géographie sorcière que moldue). Ce sera de l'histoire de l'Europe pour les deuxièmes années, ainsi que pour les troisièmes années, afin de leur démontrer que les moldus ne sont pas si différents des sorciers. Puis se succèderont respectivement pour les niveaux suivants des cours d'archéologie, de philosophie, de sociologie puis pour finir d'histoire de l'art, respectant un schéma similaire pour tous les cours : à savoir un enseignement, tantôt moldu, visant à ouvrir l'esprit des élèves, tantôt sorcier pour garder les repères des élèves. A noter que certains des professeurs de ces matières ont des profils atypiques : soit ils sont moldus (et sont soumis à des sortilèges leur permettant de voir Poudlard, ce qui ne semble pas dénuer de logique si on veut les laisser y enseigner), soit ils sont sorciers d'origine moldue. Le professeur le plus incongru de cette démarche est Gabrielle Johnson, sorcière de sang-pur d'origine franco-américaine, qui a décidé de faire des études moldues malgré l'avis de sa famille, en histoire de l'art. Bien entendu, ces initiatives n'ont pas reçu un accueil chaleureux de la part de certains élèves redoublant, plus particulièrement chez les Serpentards. « Quel programme pseudo bienveillant de merde » s'est en effet dit Draco Malefoy quand il a parcouru des yeux sa lettre de Poudlard reçue à la fin de l'été, contenant habituellement qu'une liste de fournitures et de livres à se procurer pour la rentrée. Mais qui cette fois-ci donnait à lire une présentation générale du nouveau fonctionnement de l'école. Sans oublier la présence d'une petite note indiquant que Draco était nommé préfet-en-chef, Merlin sait pour quelle raison.

C'est sur cette note finale que Draco s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains. Cette rentrée semblait promettre… Non seulement, il devait retourner finir ses études à Poudlard (sa mère ne lui laissant pas le choix, prétextant que ce serait un moyen pour lui de lutter contre ses démons), mais le grand procès qui allait juger tous les partisans, de près ou de loin, de Voldemort allait avoir lieu au cours des prochains mois. Procès incriminant son père, qui risque, dans le meilleur des cas, de croupir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Draco ne savait que penser de cette situation. Il était encore trop traumatisé par tout ce s'était passé. Il ne savait s'il devait en vouloir à son père ou s'il devait lui pardonner. Il ne savait si son père avait fait ce qu'il avait fait pour les protéger lui et sa mère, ou s'il y avait une réelle malveillance en lui. Il ne savait si ces histoires de sang valaient réellement la peine d'un tel massacre. Il était perdu et craignait qu'une chose : retourner à Poudlard et devoir faire face aux regards plein de jugement de la part de ses camarades. Bien entendu, il resterait stoïque, impassible et froid et ne s'entourerait que de ses amis, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à le leur faire avouer, il savait que ces derniers étaient tout aussi terrifiés que lui de retourner dans la fosse aux lions que va devenir Poudlard pour eux. Mais une part de ces quatre tous jeunes adultes était emplie d'espoir. D'espoir de pouvoir repartir à zéro. D'espoir de pouvoir être heureux.

Décidant que se griller une cigarette lui ferait du bien, Draco se leva, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et se dirigea jusqu'au bord du balcon sur lequel il s'accouda. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche ainsi qu'un ridicule briquet en argent que Draco avait toujours trouvé bien trop clinquant, et alluma son moment de détente. Il inhala la fumée, la recracha, pour recommencer la même danse lancinante. Se concentra sur ce genre de petits détails pour oublier temporairement ce qui l'attend. Il avait le pressentiment que cette année allait être éprouvante. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix intérieure de lui dire qu'il pourrait être surpris de la tournure que les événements pourraient prendre. En tout cas, Draco Malefoy était sûr d'une chose : il voulait prendre sa vie en main et décider de lui-même la manière dont il voulait mener son existence.


End file.
